


Photograph

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [20]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 'Spin the Bottle' Liam finds a painting, and wonders who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

 

I walk slowly down the large hall, my footsteps muffled by the lush carpet. I don’t know what I’m looking for exactly; that English pomp said something about a vampire.

Clearly the English are crazy as well as stupid.

“I’m bored now.”

I sigh in annoyance; the chatty brunette with the short hair was helping me look around. She was a looker, I’ll give her that but she was far too talkative for my liking.

I’m about to reply when I hear a sound. I frown and stop so I can listen more clearly.

“What are you…” Cordelia asks annoyed.

“Shush!” I snap at her. “I’m trying ta listen!”

She pouts and folds her arms across her chest annoyed. I ignore her and tilt my head to the side. It’s music, coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

I quickly race down the hall and push open the door where I can hear the music coming from. I’m not expecting to see the beautiful noise radiating from a small black box. I frown in confusion and kneel down. “What small minstrels,” I whisper in awe, reaching out and poking the weird device.

The girl, Cordelia looks at me strangely and raises her eyebrows. “You are far from home aren’t you,” she announces quietly.

I glare at her and stand up. Looking around the room curiously. There are a few paintings on the walls and beyond the glass doors I can see a large bed. The windows are covered with dark red fabric, and a large bookcase full of books and other odds is against the other wall.

Suddenly something on the mantelpiece catches my eye and I start forward. It’s a painting of a young woman, but it is so lifelike, so flawless and clear…

“Nice photo,” Cordelia comments as she peers over my shoulder.

“A photo?” I ask.

“Yeah…” she gives me another strange look, “you know her?” She jerks her chin towards the picture.

I look closely at the picture; my eyes wander over her heart shaped face, her small nose and her large hazel eyes. Taking in the silver cross hanging from her neck and the blonde hair that frame her face. I swallow the lump in my throat. She is a goddess.

“No,” I whisper softly, “But I feel I should.”

 


End file.
